DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising
DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gra mobilna wydana przez firmę Ludia przy okazji nadchodzącej premiery filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Swoją światową premierę miała 29 stycznia 2019 roku. Gra nie ukazała się w języku polskim. Gra wymaga połączenia się z kontem Facebook. Można grać też jako gość - wówczas jednak postęp nie zapisuje się. Opis Stań się legendarnym mistrzem rozwiązywania łamigłówek poprzez przesuwanie, dopasowywanie, walkę i strzelanie, przemieszczając się przez kolejne lądy po to, by ocalić Berk przed Drużyną Smoczego Korzenia. Dołącz do Czkawki i Szczerbatka i odkrywaj, hoduj i zbieraj legendarne smoki w najnowszej grze mobilnej poświęconej serii "Jak wytresować smoka"! DOPASUJ I WALCZ Wybierz swoją własną smoczą drużynę spośród prawie 100 dostępnych smoków i poprowadź je na epickie wyzwanie uratowania Berk. Staw czoła 3, 4 lub 5 smokom i połącz 3 lub więcej kamieni runicznych w ponad 750 unikatowych łamigłówkach, by pokonać przeciwnika umiejętnościami swoich smoków! HODUJ I WYCHOWUJ Wykluwaj jaja i hoduj dzikie smoki w swojej własnej Smoczej Wylęgarni. Wychowuj pisklęta od momentu wyklucia dopóki nie staną się legendarnymi tytanami! DORASTAJ I ODKRYWAJ Odkrywaj nowe regiony i eksploruj lochy daleko poza wyspą Berk na drodze do tego, by stać się mistrzem łamigłówek RPG! Wykorzystuj łupy z epickich smoczych walk, by rozbudowywać swoje imperium poprzez aktualizowanie i wznoszenie nowych budowli! Przesuwaj, dopasuj, walcz i strzelaj, by stać się legendarnym mistrzem łamigłówek RPG, a następnie ciesz się kontynuacją tej epickiej przygody w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3. : — Nieoficjalne tłumaczenie z opisu gry na stronie Ludia Podstawowe elementy gry *'Ryby' (ang. Fish) - potrzebne do karmienia smoków. Zdobywa się je w Hodowli ryb oraz dzięki rozgrywkom. *'Runy' (ang. Runes) - potrzebne do kupowania smoków. Zdobywa się je dzięki rozgrywkom. Na początku gry gracz otrzymuje ich 50. *'Monety' (ang. Coins) - potrzebne m. in. do wykluwania smoków. Zdobywa się je w Skarbnicy oraz dzięki rozgrywkom. *'Jaja' (ang. Eggs) - smocze jaja, które potrzebne są do wyklucia smoków w Wylęgarni po odblokowaniu 4 poziomu. Aby wykluć jajo, należy zapłacić 1600 monet. Zdobywa się je dzięki rozgrywkom. *'Energia' (ang. ?) - potrzebna, aby zagrać. *'Punkty XP' (ang. XP) - potrzebne, aby odblokowywać kolejne poziomy. Zdobywa się je dzięki rozgrywkom. *'Punkty Alfa' (ang. Alpha Points) - zdobywa się je poprzez uczestniczenie w klanowym wydarzeniu. Punkty zdobyte przez poszczególnych członków składają się na punkty całego klanu. *'Klucze' (ang. Keys) - po ukończeniu obowiązku (ang. Duty) otrzymuje się klucze (oraz ryby), a po uzbieraniu odpowiedniej ilości można je wymienić na skrzynkę (ang. Chest). *'Klucze Alfa' (ang. Alpha Keys) - zdobywa się je poprzez uczestniczenie w klanowym wydarzeniu. Ilość kluczy otrzymywana przez gracza zależy od jego miejsca w rankingu wśród członków klanu. *'Łuski' (ang. Scales) - występują w pięciu kolorach i posiadają różną ilość gwiazdek. Potrzebne są do: wykluwania jaj o określonym kolorze w Hatchery; wytrenowania małych smoków; wytrenowania smoków na kolejną gwiazdkę. *'Draft Tokens' - dzięki nim gracz może wylosować smoka z danej puli w zakładce Drafts. Istnieją srebrne (ang. basic) oraz złote (ang. premium). Postaci Bohaterowie *Hiccup Haddock (Czkawka Haddock) *Astrid Hofferson (Astrid Hofferson) *Fishlegs Ingerman (Śledzik Ingerman) *Snotlout Jorgenson (Sączysmark Jorgenson) *Tuffnut Thorston (Mieczyk Thorston) *Ruffnut Thorston (Szpadka Thorston) *Valka *Gobber the Belch (Pyskacz Gbur) *Savage (Bestial) *Bucket (Wiadro) *Mulch (Gruby) *Drago Bludvist (Drago Krwawdoń) (wspomniany) Nowe postaci wprowadzone w grze *Maeve *Bjarke the Bear *Askari of Askes *Tyree Treewalker Smoki Smoczy bohaterowie, którymi można grać: *Toothless (Szczerbatek) *Light Fury (Biała Furia) *Stormfly (Wichura) *Meatlug (Sztukamięs) *Hookfang (Hakokieł) *Barf and Belch (Jot i Wym) *Cloudjumper (Chmuroskok) *Skullcrusher (Czaszkochrup) *Windshear (Szpicruta) *Fanghook (Kiełohak) *Tuffnut Junior (Mieczyk Junior) *Torch (Płomień) *Hookfang's Nemesis (Nemezis Hakokła) (wspomniany) *Girl Hookfang (Panna Hakokieł) (wspomniany) *Squabbling Sparks and Spew Smoczy bohaterowie, którzy są przeciwnikami w rozgrywkach: *Bewilderbeast (Oszołomostrach) *Green Death (Zielona Śmierć) *Foreverwing *Screaming Death (Krzykozgon) *Shellfire (Ogniowa Burza) Nowe smoki wprowadzone w grze *Abomibumble: **Gladgut **Scally-Slander **Smoldering Slaggert **Sneaky Abomibumble **Swamp Abomibumble *Bawolenie: **Auroch King **Frostgnaw **Hearty Buffalord **Maeve's Buffalord **Pufferfinch **Thicket Buffalord *Bonestormery: **Bog Bonestormer **Bulky Bonestormer **Cardinal Combatant **Maw-Mood **Trügrit *Brooding Boltstampery: **Chestnut Knight **Gutsy Boltstamper **Knock-Rocket **Skrillcrusher **Wild Boltstamper *Burzochlasty: **Gloomleer **Serene Stormcutter **Tempestuous Scalestrom **Tripfire **Woodland Stormcutter *Deathly Galeslashe: **Bitter Galeslash **Celestial Royalwing **Copsekeep **Fog-Stalker **Frigid Galeslash *Drzewokosy: **Axewing the Second **Driftcleaver **Lithe Loggerjammer **Tricky Timberjack **Wetland Timberjack *Ghastly Zapplejacki: **Anveil **Gasleak **Orchard Zapplejack **Slick Nicker **Vast Zapplejack *Gnatochrupy: **Bludgeon Knapper **Bog-Blight **Cryptic Collector **Grave Knapper **Skullcrown *Gromogrzmoty: **Reef Thunderdrum **Shifty Murklurker **Tectonic Thunderdrum **Warcry **Waveshaker *Gronkle: **Gentle Gronckle **Grove Gronckle **Molten Magmannette **Obsurdian *Gruchotniki: **Arctic Rumblehorn **Flank-Tanker **Robust Rumblehorn **Son of Skullcrusher **Valiant Scarbearer *Hoarsbrumble: **Berg Hoarsbrumble **Deafening Dawnbrawler **Hectic Hoarsbrumble **Soft-Squawk **Valdwail *Hushbogle: **Dangerous Hushbogle **Foehammer **Gorge Hushbogle **Mob-Clobber **Mythic Murmurquill *Koszmary Ponocniki: **Blazing Phoenixfire **Charsoul **Merciful Nightmare **Mountain Nightmare *Mroziczorty: **Coldreign **Frostfang **Furtive Fleetsleet **Wild Wraith **Wood Wraith *Ogniołyki: **Beachcomber **Blistering Belcher **Bush-Wacker **Floe Hotburple **Hearty Hotburple *Ostrykły: **Brute-Wurst **Fendmender **Frosty Sparguard **Slough Snafflefang **Stocky Snafflefang *Ridgesnippery: **Broodnestle **Cliff Ridgesnipper **Scar-Carver **Sharp Ridgesnipper **The Serrated Sapling *Szeptozgony: **Bombwelter **Brisk Whisper **Gritty Sawmaw **Guarded Whisper **Sky-Pirate *Śmierciozaury: **Fenrir's Eviscereaper **Glaivedriver **Marshland Deathgripper **Miasmic Deathgripper **Sappheral **Slaughterdijk *Śmiertniki Zębacze: **Brush Nadder **Fireshrike **Lethal Lancebeak **Nimble Nadder **Pincher *Tajfumerangi: **Forest Typhoomerang **Radiant Skyglow **Skywarden **Tense Typhoomerang *Thunderclawy: **Gyllentalon **Polar Thunderclaw **Sturmundrang **Tundra Thunderclaw **Valiant Vingthor *Wandersmoki: **Hide-Fryer **Marshland Skrill **Revenger **Shadow Skrill **Shrill Boltbeak *Zbiczatrzasły: **Hailfate **Plated Razorwhip **Quarry Razorwhip **Searing Seethsizzle **Slash-Dasher *Zębirogi Zamkogłowe: **Muck & Tumble **Tricky Two-Heads **Valley Zippleback **Zesty Zippleback *Zmiennoskrzydłe: **Chimerical Chamomeleon **Hidera **Stalker Changewing **Tuaterror **Underwood Changewing Miejsca Wyspa Berk *'Skarbnica' (ang. Treasury) - produkcja i przechowywanie monet; *'Hodowla ryb' (ang. Fishery) - produkcja i przechowywanie ryb, odblokowanie: poziom 3; *'Wylęgarnia' (ang. Hatchery)- miejsce do wykluwania jaj, odblokowanie: poziom 4; *'Obowiązki' (ang. Duties) - odblokowanie: poziom 4; *'Zadania' (ang. Quests) - odblokowanie: poziom 5; *'Breedery' - miejsce do tworzenia nowych gatunków, odblokowanie: poziom 16. Lokalizacje *Isle of Berk (Wyspa Berk) **Berk Forest ***Inner Ocean ***Hamish's Sea ***Drenchwood Forest ***Black Heart Bay *Frozen Tundra **Woden's Bathtub **Prevarication Point **The Solid Sea **Valka's Mountain (Smocze Sanktuarium) *Burning Barrens **The Hollow Woods **Bloodspilt Bay **Ugli-Thug Slavelands **Ocean of The Warring Storms **Dragon Island (Smocza Wyspa) *Wild Woodland **Reef Warrior Territory **The Land of Tomorrow **The Wild Sea **Danger-Brutes Domain **The Shrouded Pass **Screeching Woodlands *Mysterious Marshlands **Lire's Mire **The Haunted Marshes **Great West Ocean *Hooligan Timberland *Coldwind Wastes *Blistering Badlands *Barbaric Back-Country *Baneful Boglands Zakładki Smoki W pierwszej zakładce od lewej strony znajdują się dwie kolejne zakładki: *''Rooster'' - miejsce, w którym przechowywane są smoki posiadane przez gracza. Wraz z kolejnymi poziomami, można posiadać większą ilość smoków. Poprzez zakładkę Rooster można także edytować skład drużyn, którymi się gra w rozgrywkach. *Księga smoków (ang. Book of Dragons) - w tym miejscu można otrzymywać nagrody za nowe smoki. Arena Na arenie można walczyć z innymi graczami i zdobywać medale, które następnie wymienia się na nagrody. Interfejs Główny interfejs gry znajduje się w środkowej zakładce u dołu ekranu. Jest tam Wyspa Berk, przejście do głównej drogi rozgrywek za pomocą przycisku "PLAY", oraz miejsca opisane poniżej. Nad symbolem środkowej zakładki gracz może sprawdzić ilość energii, którą może wykorzystać do zagrania w rozgrywkach. U góry ekranu gracz może sprawdzić ilość pozostałych zasobów: ryb, monet, jaj i run. W lewym górnym rogu znajduje się ikonka pokazująca obecny poziom gracza - po kliknięciu można zobaczyć profil wikinga (ang. Viking Profile) oraz ustawienia gry. W profilu wyświetla się nazwa użytkownika, ilość punktów XP oraz drużyny gracza. Poniżej ikonki z poziomem gracza, znajduje się list - po kliknięciu gracz ma dostęp do poczty oraz linków do mediów społecznościowych oficjalnych profilów gry. Skarbnica (ang. Treasury) W tym miejscu odbywa się produkcja monet, potrzebnych do unowocześniania różnych elementów w grze, pod kierownictwem Sączysmarka. Gracz ma do niej dostęp od poczatku gry. Hodowla Ryb (ang. Fishery) W tym miejscu odbywa się produkcja ryb, potrzebnych do trenowania i krzyżowania smoków, pod nadzorem Wiadra i Grubego. Gracz zyskuje do niego dostęp po osiągnięciu 3 poziomu. Wylęgarnia (ang. Hatchery) W tym miejscu odbywa się wylęganie jaj smoków pod nadzorem Śledzika. Gracz zyskuje do niego dostęp po osiągnięciu 4 poziomu. Wraz z odblokowywaniem kolejnych poziomów samej Wylęgarni, miejsce oferuje więcej możliwości. Kolejny poziom oznacza odblokowanie się segmentu, w których można wykluć jajo smoka. Każdy z takich segmentów zapewnia wylęgnięcie się smoka: *dowolnego z 5 kolorów *zielonego *niebieskiego *czerwonego *żółtego *fioletowego Zależnie od tego, na jakim poziomie jest Wylęgarnia, smoki mogą mieć różny poziom rzadkości: *jedna gwiazdka - 1 poziom *dwie gwiazdki - od 2 do 7 poziomu *trzy gwiazdki - od 8 do 13 poziomu *trzy lub cztery gwiazdki - 15 poziom Aby wykluć smoka, potrzebne jest 1600 monet, 15 jaj oraz — zależnie od koloru, w jakim chce się wykluć smoka — jedną łuskę. Jeżeli gracz wybiera opcję wyklucia smoka o dowolnym kolorze, wówczas potrzebuje 1600 monet i 10 jaj. Obowiązki (ang. Duties) W tym miejscu otrzymuje się różnego typu obowiązki do wykonania. Gracz zyskuje do niego dostęp po osiągnięciu 4 poziomu. Wraz z kolejnymi poziomami w grze, odblokowuje się cztery segmenty pod patronem bohaterów, w których są zadania o różnej tematyce. Są to: *Obowiązki od Astrid (ang. Duties from Astrid) - są związane z zdobywaniem przedmiotów w rozgrywkach oraz samymi rozgrywkami. Za wykonanie dostaje się ryby, monety lub energię. **''Battle Conquest'' (ang. podbój rozgrywki); **''Targetted Ofensive'' (ang. zamierzona ofensywa); **''Dragon Subdue'' (ang. pokonywanie smoków); **''Berk Production'' (ang. produkcja na Berk). *Obowiązki od Śledzika (ang. Duties from Fishlegs) - są związane z opieką nad smokami, wykluwaniem ich oraz trenowaniem. Za wykonanie dostaje się jaja. **''Batch Hatching'' (ang. seria wykluwania); **''Dragon Nurture'' (ang. opieka nad smokami); **''Dragon Training'' (ang. trenowanie smoków). *Obowiązki od Czkawki (ang. Duties from Hiccup) - są związane ze zdobywaniem przedmiotów, rozgrywkami oraz wypełnianiem obowiązków i zadań. Za wykonanie dostaje się ryby, monety lub energię. **''Battle Conquest'' (ang. podbój rozgrywki); **''Berk Production'' (ang. produkcja na Berk). *Obowiązki od Valki (ang. Duties from Valka) - są związane z krzyżowaniem gatunków smoków. Za wykonanie dostaje się jaja lub monety. **''Baby Breeding'' (ang. wylęganie piskląt). Za wykonanie obowiązku dostaje się także klucz. Po uzbieraniu 5, 10 lub 15 kluczy, gracz może otworzyć skrzynkę wikinga (ang. Viking Chest), w której znajdzie monety, ryby, energię, punkty XP, jaja, Draft Token oraz łuski w losowym kolorze. Zadania (ang. Quests) Zadania znajdują się po prawej od przycisku "Play", a dostęp do niego gracz zyskuje po osiągnięciu 5 poziomu. Zadania składają się z serii 5 bądź 10 rozgrywek z coraz to silniejszą grupą smoków. Dzielą się na różne typy ze względu na to, ile trwają oraz czy się zmieniają. *'Stałe zadania' - są to wydarzenia, w które można zagrać codziennie. Wyróżnia się zadania, które są: **Zmienne: ***''Scale Search'' (ang. poszukiwania łusek) - zależnie od dnia tygdonia, można zdobyć łuski w danym kolorze: w poniedziałek fioletowe, we wtorek czerwone, w środę niebieskie, w czwartek zielone, w piątek żółte. W sobotę i niedzielę kolory łusek są losowe. ***''Gathering Resources'' (ang. zbieranie zasobów) - można zdobyć ryby, monety bądź punkty XP. Nagrody do zdobycia zmieniają się co 3 godziny. **Niezmienne (ang. Repeatable Quests) - przez cały czas można zdobywać jaja. Ich ilość do zdobycia zależy od miejsca, w którym znajduje się gracz w głównych rozgrywkach. *'Zadania czasowe' - są to wydarzenia, które trwają od jednego dnia do nawet kilkunastu. Cechują się zmiennością nagród do zdobycia, poziomem drużyny przeciwnej oraz wymaganiami do spełnienia, aby móc zagrać w wydarzeniu. Jedynym typem zadania czasowego, które się powtarza w kwestii celu, jest takie, w którym można zdobywać punkty zaufania (ang. Trust Points) na wytrenowanie specjalnego smoka (Szczerbatek, Biała Furia, Chmuroskok). Breedery W tym miejscu można krzyżować gatunki smoków pod nadzorem Valki. Gracz zyskuje do niego dostęp po osiągnięciu 16 poziomu. W wyniku takiej operacji krzyżowania gatunków, można wykluć hybrydy: *Abomibumble - połączenie Gronkla i Koszmara Ponocnika *Brooding Boltstamper - połączenie Wandersmoka i Gruchotnika *Deathly Galeslash - połączenie Śmiertnika Zębacza i Burzochlasta *Ghastly Zapplejack - połączenie Drzewokosa i Zębiroga Zamkogłowego *Hushbogle - połączenie Szeptozgona i Mroziczorta Aby wykluć daną hybrydę, potrzeba posiadać smoki z danych gatunków oraz określoną ilość ryb. Warto zaznaczyć, że w wyniku operacji, gracz może otrzymać także smoki z gatunku któregoś z rodziców. Ich poziom rzadkości zależy również od tego jaki poziom mają przedstawiciele wybrani przez gracza do operacji. Drafts W pierwszej zakładce od prawej znajdują się trzy segmenty. Dzięki posiadaniu Draft Tokens gracz ma możliwość otrzymania smoka z danej puli. W segmencie najniżej gracz może wylosować smoka z poziomem rzadkości od 2 do 3 za 100 run lub srebrny Draft Token (ang. basic Draft Token), który otrzymuje się co 6 godzin od pobrania ostatniego. Można także je zdobyć przez Zadania i Obowiązki. W środkowym segmencie gracz może wylosować smoka z poziomem rzadkości od 2 do 5 za 400 run lub złoty Draft Token (ang. premium Draft Token). Można je zdobyć przez Zadania czasowe. W segmencie znajdującym się najwyżej pula smoków do wylosowania zmienia się co kilka dni. Wzrasta wtedy prawdopodobieństwo wylosowania smoka danego gatunku, bądź koloru. Gracz może wylosować smoka za opłatę 400 run. Klany W drugiej zakładce od prawej znajduje się segment Klany (ang. clans). Gracz ma możliwość utworzenia własnego klanu za opłatą 50 run, bądź dołączenia do już istniejącego. Do jednego klany może należeć maksymalnie 25 osób. Każdy z nich ma własną nazwę, herb oraz określoną lokalizację - cały świat (ang. global) bądź poszczególne państwo. Innym elementem reprezentującym każdy klan są wspólnie zdobyte Punkty Alfa (ang. Alpha Points). Członkowie zdobywają je poprzez uczestniczenie w wydarzeniu World Alpha, w którym codziennie pokonują jednego smoka alfę (Zieloną Śmierć, Oszołomostracha, Ogniową Burzę, Krzykozgona lub Foreverwinga). Dzięki temu każdy gracz otrzymuje klucze Alfa (ang. Alpha Keys), zgodnie z tym, które zajął miejsce w rankingu pokonując smoka. Po uzbieraniu 300 kluczy, gracz dostaje specjalną skrzynkę. Z każdą kolejną skrzynką, potrzeba o 10 więcej kluczy, aby odblokować następną. Klany można także otworzyć naciskając na wyspę znajdującą się za Wyspą Berk w środkowej zakładce. Wideo Dragons Titan Uprising Announcement Teaser Dragons Titan Uprising Official Trailer Ciekawostki *Akcja gry rozgrywa się przed wydarzeniami z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3, więc i bohaterowie są ubrani jak w filmie. *W lutym 2019 roku po zdobyciu 5 poziomu w grze można było odblokować specjalny klip z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. *Wokół Wyspy Berk, znajdującej się w środkowej zakładce, latają najsilniejsze smoki posiadane przez gracza. *Po przejściu do profilu smoka, przez zakładkę Dragons, a następnie Rooster, gracz może pogłaskać swojego zwierzaka przesuwając palcem po ekranie. Każdy smok ma własną animację ukazującą zadowolenie z opieki. Zobacz też en::Dragons: Titan Uprisingru:Dragons: Titan Uprisingde:Dragons - Titan Uprising Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising